narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Great Ninja World War Roleplay Idea Discussion
Sweet Sweet, Fanon versus Fanon. Echo Uchiha 16:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) All right Sounds great! Count me in! Achrones150 00:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Interesting Sounds interesting. What's the timeline? --Cyberweasel89 01:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome Sounds cool. I'm in. HigureUzumaki 10:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Count me in. User:StarlightShinobi Sides? Will there be sides? Cold hard steel 12:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the Guardians will all be one Big side. Ok Count me in as well! Ten Tailed Fox 14:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Ehh... The Lost Lands isn't involved in this war. I see no point in them getting involved. Besides, at this point, Hikaru is still dead. Narutokurosaki547 20:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Still? He's taking one heck of a long nap! --Cold hard steel 20:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) If this takes place before he is revived, he is still dead... Narutokurosaki547 20:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I like Hikaru, he should be alive. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' He should be alive, but the battle between me and Seireitou was at a complete stalemate, and I just thought it might be an interesting ending if Hikaru was killed. Now that I think about it, I'll join in. But only Hikaru and Mizu will be the only characters from the Lost Lands participating, unless Young Piece, or anyone else decides to attack the Lost Lands, then they dead... Narutokurosaki547 21:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Can I make a character that lives in the lost lands? That would be cool, too. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' It would also be interesting if the Guardians got some more people on their side, like Hikaru or Tuari, maybe. It's not likely(we seem to be hated) but it could happen. --Cold hard steel 01:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) To Steel: I'll have Hikaru and Mizu on your side. To Haru: Feel free to make a character. Narutokurosaki547 01:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) YES! SWEET! Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Well, Kurosaki-san, I thank you. --Cold hard steel 20:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC) No prob, Steel. I get bored always fighting with Seireitou and Ryun, it'd be cool fighting alongside the Guardians. Maybe Hikaru and Mizu will not be as much of a threat to the Guardians. Haru, I hope your character is good. Narutokurosaki547 20:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm Sides? I don't know who I would help. Perhaps I would just have Echo drop in and kill random characters. Echo Uchiha 21:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Aw, now that's no fun. --Cold hard steel 21:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sides Okay, if we have sides, then we need to organize all the sides before starting the war, so everyone, please put what side your on below: --Seireitou 21:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Guardians vs. Whom? Echo Uchiha 21:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) There can be more than two sides, but it would be better with that number to keep confusion at a minimum. How about that thing Minkai made against the Guardians? --Cold hard steel 21:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) International Guardians *Cold hard steel *Achrones150 Dorakuzan Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) CHIMERA Faction ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC) [[User:Echo Uchiha|The '''childless ninja, Echo Uchiha]](Sorry but Shishimaru is the man) Ashiki no Kitsune (Dawn of the Kitsune) * Seireitou * Evan6789 So When does this actually start? And if there's sides, it would be better if they were posted on the article itself, instead of the discussion. That way everyone who's in the RP could see it. Achrones150 17:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Instead of having to choose sides, should the characters go to a certain side based on their personal backgrounds? Achrones150 22:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Also, it might be better if the sides teamed up to a degree, not forgetting their own goals, but to make things more organized. Echo Uchiha 22:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, it seems we have the teams all set up, just gonna wait a while longer for more people and then, we can start. Seireitou 08:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Message Like I said, is there a specific time for the RP to start? Achrones150 22:11, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Wow... Never expected anyone else to join Jikokukenin. Ah well, I can reveal info on some of the characters... Narutokurosaki547 22:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Teaming up I suggest that at least one point of the RP should involve some of the following: *Treachery *Treaties *Final unification to fight a common evil So how about it? --Cold hard steel 23:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I agree! Achrones150 23:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) sounds good Alright this will test me to the maximum level5 Tailed Gobi 00:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Mmmm Is it to late to join. Mr. Monk 22:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC)